


The Animal

by PromiseMeKo



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, For Me, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Inspired by Poetry, Past Sexual Assault, Poetry, Sexual Assault, Slam Poetry, Women Being Awesome, Women's Rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PromiseMeKo/pseuds/PromiseMeKo
Summary: A spoken word poem about personal space."Because while he thinks“It’s fun and games”“This isn't threatening”Internally, I am thrashingand clawingand fighting.Internally, I am screaming."





	The Animal

I have a big bubble…

When I try to explain why,

Nobody seems to understand.

He  _ shouldn't _ have poked and grabbed at me,

He  _ shouldn't _ have leaned on me,

He  _ shouldn't _ have even knocked

Our legs together.

Because while  _ he _ thinks 

“It’s fun and games”

“This isn't threatening”

Internally,  _ I _ am thrashing 

and clawing 

and fighting.

Internally,  _ I _ am screaming.

Both at him and at myself.

And every time he ignores it.

I wish people would listen

When I say: 

“Stop. I don't like it when you pull on me.”

Because while  _ most people _ don't care

About barriers or personal space,

I am not, and never will be, 

“Most people”

Because when I am prodded,

I feel trapped

I feel dirty

That is what he is to me

Not because I think he’s gross,

Although that’s true too,

But because that’s what my brain says everyone is.

I am dirty to him,

He is dirty to me. 

I feel trapped and dirty.

Sure, he may think

He’s being cute

And that I don't mind as much as I say I mind

Because he’s “Mr Special” 

And the rules don't apply to him.

But the real reason

I don't snap at him

Is because I don't want 

to cause a scene.

I have been told 

That I should never cause a scene to stand up for myself.

Whenever I try to fight against it,

Ignorant people blame it on my ‘mood swings.’

But, that’s not it.

They are not moods.

They are preferences.

When I am poked, 

I feel like I am stuck in a claustrophobic cage with no door to let me out.

As if I am a floppy-eared rabbit at a child’s petting zoo

And he is the snot-nosed toddler

Who never listened when his Momma said

“Stop. She doesn't like it when you pull on her.”

There have been times that I have snapped back.

When I have yelled,

“Would you cut that out already?”

Or

“Someone who pushes me down the stairs for fun has more respect for my personal space

Than you do.”

And then there is that inevitable moment

When every single person I've called out

Will get mad in return.

As if it is my fault.

And it might be

I  _ do _ need to work on my temper... 

I’ve noticed

It's always the same excuses they use

"It's not even that big of a deal"

"You don't have the right to get that mad"

"Woah, chill out."

And, my personal favourite.

He said, and I quote:

"But it's funny to watch you writhe in terror."

When I am poked,

I am a coiled snake.

I'm ready to strike, 

And when I do, it will hurt 

Like no pain they’ve felt before

Fueled by my fury.

That’s the funny thing:

If people don't want me to act like a caged animal,

Maybe they should stop treating me like one.


End file.
